Into me, you beat me black and blue
by r0yalkyu
Summary: /OS/ Ruki est un homme muré dans un silence depuis sa tendre enfance, depuis qu'on l'a séparé de ce garçon avec lequel il se sentait si bien. Comment va-t-il réagir lorsqu'un homme lui prouvera qu'il possède une vie et des sentiments propres à lui-même ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre :** Into me, you beat me black and blue  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing :** Reita x Ruki …x…  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thèmes exploités : **Abandon – identité inconnue – séparation du milieu familial – amour – amitié – le désespoir - …  
**Disclaimer :** Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient de droit.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** OS écrit d'une traite, sans réflexion. J'ai été accompagné par l'OST de « Seven Pounds », l'OST de « School days », les chansons instrumentales de l'album vocal de « School days » et l'OST de « Shingetsutan Tsukihime ». Lors de ma séance d'écriture, je n'avais pas ni de but ni de fin pour cet écrit, mais j'espère que cet one shot ne vous semblera pas trop « brouillon ». J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de différent, un texte un peu plus sombre que mes autres fictions actuelles. Pour finir, je tiens à vous signaler que je n'ai pas encore rédigé la suite alors, celle-ci prendra peut-être un peu plus de temps pour être publiée.

* * *

**I****nto me, you beat me black and blue**

Aujourd'hui encore, j'y repense. Le doux vent de l'automne me rappelle que je ne devrais pas être ici. Doucement, mes cheveux virevoltent avec lui tandis que je suis assis sur ce banc en bois. On pourrait croire que mes yeux admirent ce grand lac qui s'oppose à moi, mais en réalité, mes pensées sont plus fortes que ma raison. Non, je ne regarde pas ce paysage que j'ai la possibilité d'observer, je ne respire pas cet air que j'ai volé, je ne bouge pas avec ce corps qui ne m'appartient pas parce que je suis un être méchant dépourvu de sentiments et qui ne vit pour rien. Aucun objectif, aucune raison. J'ai déjà pensé à mourir. Oh oui, cette idée m'est parvenue après avoir regardé un chat se faire écraser par un camion que conduisait un chauffard sans aucun grand intérêt, mais je n'ai pas la force de le faire. Je ne peux pas le faire, car j'ai promis de vivre pour lui. Même si sa présence n'est pas à côté de la mienne, je le sens partout où je vais, je sais qu'il est là, quelque part. Peut-être qu'il s'est caché derrière les grands arbres dans le bois situé derrière chez moi ou alors, peut-être qu'il a plongé dans ce lac, justement, qui me fait face. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, quoi dire, que faire.

Quand je suis arrivé dans cette ville qu'on surnomme « la cité des anges perdus » dû à une légende que les hommes ne peuvent oublier, j'étais âgé de dix ans. Autrefois, je n'habitais pas avec mes parents, mais j'avais constamment quelqu'un avec moi. C'était une personne qui me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Non, pire que cela, c'était mon double. Nous étions âgés du même âge, nous partagions les mêmes centres d'intérêts, ce même amour pour le vent et le ciel, mais la vie s'est montrée cruelle. Du jour au lendemain, je n'ai plus jamais été accompagné. J'ai eu beau demandé où se trouvait ce garçon que je chérissais tant, la femme qui m'accompagnait, en me tenant la main jusqu'ici, ne m'a jamais répondu. Mes yeux faussement pleureurs la regardaient en la suppliant de me répondre, de me dire où on m'emmenait, de m'expliquer pourquoi on s'éloignait de plus en plus de ma ville natale, mais cette femme est restée froide envers moi. Elle n'a pas bougé le moindre cil. Sa bouche est restée silencieuse comme la parole des nuages qui, eux, ne cessaient de m'admirer sans pouvoir m'aider à m'échapper de ce triste sort.

La veille, j'avais eu droit de le voir une dernière fois même si je ne savais pas que je n'allais plus pouvoir admirer ses prunelles bleu acier, ses cheveux dorés et sa moue insatisfaite. Je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient m'emmener loin de lui, loin de ce que je suis. La dame m'avait simplement déclaré que j'avais le droit de dormir avec lui cette nuit. Et comme un idiot, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, à savoir. Je me suis idiotement collé à lui pour le serrer dans mes bras et comme deux bébés, on s'est endormi jusqu'au lever du soleil où là, cette même femme au chignon serré m'a gentiment demandé de me réveiller. Quand elle remarqua que ma paume de main allait s'échouer sur la joue de ce garçon, elle m'a ordonné d'arrêter et de me lever immédiatement parce qu'on devait lui préparer une surprise et que ça serait dommage de la gâcher. Triste mensonge. En réalité, elle m'a fourré dans un vieux camion avec un conducteur mal luné et une seconde femme est venue se coller à moi en m'adressant un faible sourire. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable de me rendre compte que mes petites journées à ses côtés prendraient fin quand mon regard se posa sur la simple valise qui ornait à mes pieds ? Je m'en veux d'être parti comme un voleur, de m'être involontairement enfui en le laissant là-bas. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas dormir seul, que les surveillants étaient méchants avec lui et qu'il n'avait pas d'ami et pourtant, je ne suis plus là, près de lui.

Les années se sont écoulées comme si le temps n'avait plus la même importance dans mon cœur. J'avais beau grandir et mûrir, mon mutisme continuait de s'accrocher à mon ombre. Mais au fond, qui s'en souciait réellement ? Le fait que je ne parle pas n'a jamais dérangé personne, au contraire. Cette femme qu'on m'ordonnait de considérer comme ma mère était bien contente que je n'avoue pas à mon, soi-disant, père qu'elle se tapait en discrétion tous les vendredis soirs, un homme qu'elle avait rencontré lors de ses commissions au supermarché. Non, ils étaient bien heureux de ne pas entendre un seul son sortir de ma petite bouche. C'était… comme si quelqu'un avait cousu mes lèvres avec un fil de fer. A chaque fois que j'essayais de les ouvrir, une douleur me capturait la poitrine et mes yeux s'humidifiaient. A part dans ces conditions-là, je n'avais jamais envie de pleurer. La nuit, quand je me réveillais à cause de cet éternel cauchemar où je voyais ses yeux bleu acier me dévisager, je ne criais pas alors qu'au fond de moi, je tremblais comme une feuille. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front, mais je me contentais de me rendormir ou de compter le nombre d'étoiles dans le ciel. A l'école, j'étais une personne solitaire. Pas d'amis, pas d'amies. Bon résultat, mais meilleur en art plastique. Malgré le manque d'attention venant de la part de cette famille et d'une amitié qui ne se réalisait jamais, je n'avais ni l'air triste ni suicidaire. Et pourtant, j'en ai souvent rêvé de cette mort subite où je pouvais retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, où je pouvais réentendre son rire grave et sa voix mélodieuse, mais à chaque fois que j'ouvrais mes paupières, j'étais toujours couché dans ce même lit, avec les mêmes draps et le même pyjama.

Aujourd'hui, je suis ce qu'on appelle une ombre. J'ai un corps humain, mais je n'ai pas de cœur. Je ne fais rien de mes journées à part écrire et dormir. Quelques fois, je travaille dans un café pour me changer les idées et payer le loyer de cet appartement où je ne dors que très rarement. Cela dit, ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on a un endroit où retourner se cacher, loin des regards accusateurs des hommes. Mais une fois que je me couche dans ce lit, je retrouve la faculté de penser, de soupirer et de pleurer. Le temps a passé, mais je n'ai pas changé. Il me hante toujours. Où est-il ? Que fait-il ? Pense-t-il à moi ? M'a-t-il pardonné ? Tant de questions trottent dans ma tête, mais aucune réponse ne correspond à celles-ci. J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas. Au final, que sais-je sur ce garçon qui baignait mon enfance ? Il n'y a qu'un fil qui nous relie et au fond de moi-même, j'espère qu'il est assez résistant pour ne pas se briser, pour ne pas rendre ma vie encore plus dénudée de sens. Des fois, j'ose espérer qu'il pense encore à moi, mais ces fois-là, je le revois dans ce petit lit en train de rêver d'un monde meilleur, sa petite menotte accrochée à ma chemise pyjama gris clair. A force, j'arrive à imaginer sa mine désemparée quand les femmes lui ont avouées que j'avais été envoyé là-bas, dans ce mode de brutes. Il baisserait la tête et soufflerait un soupir avant de se retourner et de continuer d'apprendre à écrire des belles chansons. Oui, il avait un don inné pour rédiger des poèmes, des paroles et souvent, il me demandait de chanter pour lui. Ces jours-là, j'étais heureux d'entendre ma voix puissante, comme il disait, mais maintenant, je ne peux plus l'entendre. Elle s'est envolée avec le vent.

Admirant les aiguilles en train de bouger sur l'horloge, j'attends qu'il sonne six heures et demie pour me lever de ma chaise où j'étais assis pendant plus d'une heure à regarder l'heure s'écoulée pour attraper ma veste, l'enfiler et quitter mon appartement après l'avoir fermé à clef. Sur le chemin, je baisse la tête et mes yeux se posent sur le sol. Comme d'habitude. Après quelques minutes de marche, j'arrive devant un bâtiment possédant une enseigne jaune qui clignote à vive allure. « Le café des anges ». Dévisageant l'entrée, j'ose finalement poser un pied devant l'autre avant de tirer sur la poignée de la porte où le bruit d'une clochette se résonne, faisant comprendre qu'une personne vient de dépasser le seuil de l'entrée. A l'intérieur, je vagabonde mon regard dans la pièce et je suis soulagé de ne pas voir autant de clients que la veille. Travaillant dans un bar depuis quelques mois, je n'ai pas mesuré l'ampleur de mon geste. En déposant ma candidature, j'étais loin de me douter que ce café serait un des endroits les plus réputés de la ville. Alors, dés fois, il y a des nuits où je bosse plus, où les clients me dévisagent longuement avant de m'ordonner un verre et ces soirées-là, je me sens seul à observer les danseuses ne possédant qu'un petit bikini en train de s'enrouler comme un serpent autour d'une barrière métallique en plein milieu d'une scène devant un ramassis d'hommes qui essayent de contenir leur bave afin qu'elle ne s'échappe pas de leur bouche tandis qu'ils enfilent un petit billet d'argent dans le soutien gorge de ces jeunes femmes. Derrière le bar, je me contente d'essuyer les verres, de préparer les commandes, de prendre l'argent et de servir les clients assoiffés tellement le spectacle les satisfait peu. Ils aimeraient tellement pouvoir toucher, sentir, goûter, mais leurs actions sont bravées par des videurs qui inspectent attentivement leur moindre fait et geste.

Parmi ces videurs, il existe un gars qui se prénomme Reita. Avec son allure de mauvais garçon et ses bras musclés, rare sont les hommes qui essayent de braver la barrière qui se situe devant eux. Reita est le genre d'homme auquel on n'a pas envie de s'y frotter tellement son regard nous rabaisse comme un simple petit insecte à la vie fort peu intéressante. Mais derrière son allure d'homme imposant et méprisant, il se cache un garçon fort tendre et riche de culture, de surprise. La fois où il a osé s'aventurer au bar pour commander un petit cocktail maison, j'ai été très surpris de découvrir qu'il possédait une face autre que l'autorité. Il m'avait demandé une boisson avec une voix grave, mais qui témoignait d'une certaine timidité. Se rendant compte que je n'étais pas prêt à satisfaire sa commande, il m'avait chuchoté un petit s'il te plait alors que je repris mes esprits et que je m'excusais de mon manque de professionnalisme. Mais il m'avait répondu que ça arrivait à un beau nombre de personnes d'être dans les nuages, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Et puis, il m'avait souri d'un sourire honnête et sans artifice. Sur le coup, je l'avais trouvé beau, mais le petit garçon de mon passé était vite revenu à la charge et je me suis renfermé dans ma coquille en pensant que lui aussi, il était peut-être dans les nuages. Trop enveloppé dans mes rêveries, je n'avais pas vu le sourire triste de Reita qui se rendait compte que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de lui adresser un regard différent des autres et de suite, il était retourné à sa place, surveillant les hommes ivres morts au bar. Reita est une sorte d'autorité, celle que je déteste et que je fuis, mais avec cet homme, c'est étrange. Je ne me sens pas moi-même puisque j'aime les fois où il me parle, où il me raconte des anecdotes et quand il me propose de sortir avec lui. Malheureusement, je me braque tout le temps et je remets à plus tard ce que je pourrais faire dans l'immédiat. Je pense qu'il a compris que je cache quelque chose de plus profond dans mon cœur, car il a arrêté de me demander de l'accompagner manger un soir. A mon plus grand regret et désarroi. J'aimais la façon dont il me regardait timidement de ses yeux noir sombre et la façon dont son bandeau cachait ses rougeurs lorsque je m'aventurais à le fixer sans la moindre pudeur.

Néanmoins, je n'arrive pas à oublier ce passé qui me mange de l'intérieur. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour faire abstraction de ce battement de cœur qui ne me correspond pas. J'ai peur qu'il me voit, qu'il apprenne que je ressens doucement un sentiment qui ne lui ait pas destiné, car je sais qu'il me voit sans cesse. Il s'amuse à admirer ma « vie » ne prendre aucun intérêt, aucune fin. Certaines fois, quand j'ai le temps de penser à lui sans être dérangé par quoi que ce soit, j'aime m'asseoir dans le simple fauteuil qui orne la totalité de mon salon et je me laisse emporter par cette vague de souvenirs durant plusieurs heures. Je suis persuadé qu'on s'est directement bien entendu parce que nous étions frères et que nous portions le même prénom. Les femmes qui nous surveillaient nous avaient avouées que c'était notre mère qui avait décidé de nous donner la même identité. Elle restait convaincue que des jumeaux, portant le même nom, pouvaient être des personnes totalement différentes alors, elle nous a appelé Ruki. Ce doux nom résonne dans ma tête quand je pense à lui… Des fois, je me surprends à l'aimer, à avoir envie de le sentir dans mes bras, contre mon torse comme la seule fois où nous avions été autorisées à dormir ensemble. Malheureusement, une fois de plus, je suis dérangé par le bruit de la sonnette de mon appartement. Ne prenant pas la peine de prendre une mine malade pour repousser mon visiteur à désirer rentrer chez moi pour qu'il ne découvre pas que j'habite dans un espace presque vide, à l'honneur de mon cœur, j'ouvre la porte et me retrouve devant la mine intimidé de Reita. Il bafouille quelques excuses et me demande s'il me dérange. M'apprêtant à lui répondre positivement, je réfléchis et décide de prendre une partie de ma vie en main. Je ferme violemment la porte avant d'aller chercher ma veste en cuir noir et une fois que j'ai attrapé mon porte feuille et qu'il est placé dans la poche arrière de mon jean, j'ouvre une seconde fois la porte et j'ai la chance de retrouver un Reita complètement déboussolé sur le pan de celle-ci.

- Ta proposition d'aller manger un bout tient toujours, Reita ? Demandais-je devant sa mine intriguée. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ma bouche pulpeuse et après avoir longuement regardé mes prunelles bleues, il se décide à répondre vaguement.

- Euh… Si, bien sûr ! Tu… J'étais juste surpris… D'habitude, tu refuses toujours mes invitations alors, je commençais à perdre espoir de… Enfin, non ! Je… Bafouille-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'enfonce de plus en plus dans ses répliques sous mon regard presque amusé de le voir aussi embarrassé. Après avoir déposé mon doigt sur ses lèvres, il me regarde d'une lueur pétillante.

- Les habitudes sont faites pour être changées un jour ou l'autre. Alors, arrête de t'y accrocher et suis-moi. Déclarais-je le plus naturellement possible alors que je doute que ses paroles soient réellement destinées à Reita.

Ne disant pas un mot de plus, Reita se met à sourire faiblement avant de me suivre jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui nous mène dans le parking de l'immeuble. Dans la cabine en métal, je peux sentir son regard se perdre sur ma silhouette qui lui semblait totalement inaccessible jusqu'à maintenant. Ne comprenant pas moi-même pourquoi j'ai accepté de le voir en dehors du travail et de passer une soirée avec lui, je ne cherche pas à engager la conversation et marche au ralenti jusqu'à sa voiture. Surpris de me voir avancer jusqu'à son véhicule, Reita ne dit rien, mais une fois que nous sommes assis à l'intérieur, il me lance un petit regard avant d'enclencher le moteur et de sortir du parking pour nous rendre dans le centre de la ville, à la recherche d'un petit restaurant. S'assurant qu'il ne me dérange pas, je le vois pincer son volant, signe qu'il est nerveux.

- Euh… Sinon, Ruki, tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu voudrais manger ? Me demande-t-il tout en reportant vivement son attention sur la route quand il croise mes prunelles avec les siennes.

- Allons manger des ramens. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu l'occasion d'en manger. Lui répondais-je avec un petit sourire qui l'étonne. Rare sont les fois où je daigne sourire, mais cette fois-ci, je suis heureux qu'on s'intéresse un peu à moi et pas à Ruki.

- D'accord ! Je connais un chouette restau' tenu par un de mes amis et figures-toi que sa spécialité sont les ramens. Je suis certain que tu les aimeras ! S'exclame-t-il en enclenchant la troisième d'un coup de main.

Alors qu'il conduit sérieusement, je perds mon regard dans ses cheveux coiffés avec du gel, sur son doux visage qui cache à merveille son autorité lors des jours de service et puis, mes yeux tombent sur ses lèvres. Bizarrement, j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Juste une fois. Histoire de ressentir ce qu'est un baiser échangé avec une personne qui nous aime. Bien que je sois âgé de vingt-quatre ans, je n'ai jamais eu de relation amoureuse. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais cherché à m'aventurer dans une histoire d'amour étant donné que je considérais que je n'avais pas le droit de goûter au bonheur, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie d'arrêter de penser, de vivre normalement sans lui dans ma tête. Alors, je souris à l'idée d'être assis dans la voiture de Reita tandis que lui, il évite de trop me jeter des regards pour ne pas être encore plus timide. J'aime sa timidité.

Sentant la voiture qui ralentissait, je tourne pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes mon visage vers la droite et là, je tombe sur une petite ruelle éclairée par un lampadaire et un peu plus loin, par l'enseigne d'un restaurant familial. Etrange choix. Reita comprend immédiatement ma question sans que je n'aie eu le besoin de la lui poser et d'une voix objective, il m'informe que son ami n'avait pas eu le choix pour l'emplacement de son restaurant étant donné qu'il l'avait repris à la mort de ses parents et que de leur temps, ils n'avaient pas eu assez d'argent pour le déplacer un peu plus dans le centre. Alors, ils s'étaient arrangés avec leurs quelques fidèles clients et ils n'avaient pas pensés à chercher plus. Après son explication, Reita m'invite à sortir de la voiture et m'emmène d'une main discrètement posée sur le bas de mon bassin vers l'entrée. Quand il a poussé la porte vitrée du restaurant, une fine odeur de cuisson et de poulet s'infiltra en moi grâce à mes narines. Adorant depuis toujours la nourriture, j'offre un second sourire à Reita qui le rassure dans son choix d'établissement et il me pousse un peu plus vers l'intérieur du restaurant pour me demander où je voulais m'assoire. A l'intérieur, il n'y a pas grand monde, mais une petite musique composée par des instruments traditionnels comble le vide. Un sentiment rassurant et une chaleur importante se dégage de ce petit endroit et je comprends pourquoi les gens aimaient tant venir ici. Prenant place près de la fenêtre où je peux jeter des petits coups d'œil dehors, un garçon aux cheveux courts et brun arrive vers nous et une fois qu'il reconnu son ami, un énorme sourire éblouissant orna ses lèvres et des jolies fossettes apparurent sur son visage, au niveau de ses joues. Jamais je n'avais vu un tel sourire. Il est beau. Me tendant la carte des menus, ses petits yeux bruns pétillants de malice me dévisagent tandis que sa fine bouche me récite le menu du jour. Ne réfléchissant pas une seconde de plus quand j'entendis le mot « ramen », je choisis ce menu-ci et lui rendit la carte tandis que Reita hoche de la tête et commande la même chose. Une fois qu'il fut parti, j'admirais la façon avec laquelle il se déplaçait en toute légèreté. Il semble si innocent. Brusquement, je tourne ma tête et croise le regard un peu jaloux de Reita qui venait d'intercepter mon regard sur son ami.

- Kai est un bel homme, n'est-ce pas ? Juge-t-il avec sa voix qui essaye de ne pas trahir son sentiment de jalousie qui prend petit à petit une place importante dans son cœur tandis que ses yeux se mirent à fuir les miens.

- C'est vrai. Ton ami possède un charme naturel. Répondais-je sans aucune once de pitié alors que je vois les mains de Reita serrant vivement sa serviette bordeaux. Mais… Je préfère les blonds. Terminais-je en lui lançant un regard que j'espérais qu'il comprenne.

- Ah… Souffle-t-il, un peu soulager de remarquer qu'il corresponde à mes critères de sélection. Et… tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, Ruki ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. Répétais-je une centième fois avant de me reprendre en vitesse, me rendant compte que je suis en train de blesser Reita. En réalité, je ne cherchais pas ce genre de… sentiment, mais à présent, je suis prêt. Continuais-je tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il se met à rougir une énième fois.

- Ruki, je sais que ça n'a rien avoir avec ce dont on parle, mais… Tu as de ces yeux de malade. Tu me perturbes énormément… Murmure-t-il après s'être mordillé la lèvre inférieure et avant d'oser approcher sa main près de la mienne sur la table.

Dans ses yeux, je peux observer de l'embarras, du désir et une once de peur. Alors, je réfléchis un instant et sans la moindre hésitation, je veux déposer ma main sur la sienne, sous son regard brillant, mais son ami revient avec les plats fraîchement cuits et après les avoir déposés sur la table, il nous souhaita un « bon appétit ! ». Déçu de ne pas avoir ressenti le contact chaud de ma peau sur la sienne, Reita soupire faiblement avant de me lancer un petit sourire pour renforcer les paroles du cuisiner brun.

Après avoir entendu le bruit de ma bouche aspirant le liquide qui se trouvait dans mon bol, Reita me dévisage avec envie et me demande si le repas m'a semblé bon.

- C'est la première fois que je mange des ramens aussi bon. Avouais-je sans rougir tandis que j'apercevais le cuisiner revenir près de nous pour ramener les bols en cuisine.

- Alors messieurs, le repas a conquis vos papilles ? Nous demande-t-il après avoir lancé un regard intrigué à Reita qui se contente d'hocher la tête.

- Comme d'habitude, Kai. Tu t'améliores de jours en jours, non ?

- C'était délicieux. C'était la première fois que je mangeais des ramens où le poulet était coupé en petits cubes et chauffés en même temps dans le bouillon de pâtes. Affirmais-je devant le regard étonné de Kai et de Reita.

- Oh… Je ne savais pas que monsieur était un spécialiste des ramens. A présent, je suis très gêné oulala… Souffle le cuisiner en m'offrant un petit sourire timide et en se tenant les deux mains en face de son bassin.

- Si tu me l'avais dis, Ruki, je t'aurai amené dans un meilleur restaurant, hein ! Déclare-t-il avant de recevoir une petite tape derrière la tête de la part de son ami qui joue l'homme faussement outré par ses dires.

A la sortie, Reita salue une dernière fois son ami et celui-ci nous déclare en vitesse qu'il est impatient de nous revoir, tous les deux. Etrangement, l'homme à mes côtés se met à redevenir nerveux vu la manière dont il répond Kai et me demande si je suis prêt pour partir. Hochant positivement de la tête, nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture après avoir fait signe au cuisiner.

Sur le trajet du retour, Reita ne cherche pas à reparler de ce qu'il s'était déroulé tout à l'heure à table. Etant lassé d'être toujours interrompu et repoussé lors de ses avances vers moi, il tente de canaliser ses pensées noires en lui en ne me parlant plus tendrement comme il le fait d'habitude. Peut-être qu'il met en pratique mes paroles de l'après-midi concernant la routine.

- Reita, je suis désolé. Je sais que je suis un homme difficile, qui ne montre pas ce qu'il ressent, mais sache que j'ai apprécié notre dîner.

- Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai bien compris que les relations amoureuses étaient un sujet ardûment abordable avec toi, mais je n'abandonne pas. Je garde espoir en une relation possible avec toi parce que je le désire vraiment. M'avoue-t-il tout en gardant les yeux sur les bandes blanches de la route.

- Merci. Tu ne le regretteras pas. L'informais-je avant de clôturer cette conversation jusqu'au moment où j'aperçu mon immeuble.

Garant sa voiture devant l'édifice, il coupe le moteur et attend que je prenne la parole avant de quitter sa voiture. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce sentiment que j'avais pu ressentir pour lui lorsque je l'avais entendu rire, lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur mon bassin ou lorsqu'il croisait son regard avec le mien, j'arrête une seconde fois de penser. J'ai cru comprendre que ça n'avait rien de favorable dans ce genre de situations alors, je dépose ma main sur celle de Reita qui est placé autour du volant tandis qu'il me fait face, étonné de me voir réagir.

- Je me demande si tes lèvres sont douces… Je peux les toucher ? Lui demandais-je sans rougir alors que je sens mon cœur commencer à battre anormalement vite tandis que Reita se contente d'hocher faiblement de la tête.

Lentement, j'approche mes doigts de sa bouche que je me mets à caresser sous le regard brûlant du décoloré. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud caresser ma main alors que ses yeux sont enfuis dans les miens, à la recherche de réponses que je ne connais pas moi-même. Une fois que j'ai fini de caresser tendrement ses lèvres, c'est mon corps qui se rapproche de lui. Il a un mouvement de recul, mais une fois que je suis à quelques centimètres de son corps viril, il laisse sa main s'échouer sur mon épaule pour se glisser sur ma nuque et d'un geste fluide, il rapproche ses lèvres des miennes en fermant les yeux. Je sens sa bouche chaude toucher la mienne et un frisson engourdit mon frêle corps. A mesure qu'il pince ses lèvres avec les miennes, je me sens me rapprocher de plus en plus de lui alors que mes mains essayent de s'accrocher à ses épaules pour contrer cette chaleur qui s'évanouit à l'intérieur de moi pour se diriger vers mon bas-ventre. C'est la première fois que je ressens cette envie de posséder l'autre. Me laissant emmener dans un baiser passionné et à la fois fragile, Reita guide sa seconde main pour qu'elle atterrisse sur ma cuisse droite tandis qu'il la fait remonter tout le long de mon torse. Me braquant involontairement à la suite de son voyage surprenant sur moi, je l'entends gémir faiblement mon prénom alors que j'abandonne, moi aussi, ma main sur sa cuisse, mais à la différence que la mienne reste figée à son emplacement, continuant de dessiner des arabesques avec mon pouce. Soudainement, la température de la voiture augmente et mon corps réclame un peu plus de chaleur de la part de mon compagnon. Celui-ci faiblit quand il comprend que s'il n'arrêtait pas le baiser maintenant, il ne pourra plus faire marcher arrière, lui et ses pulsions sexuelles. Alors, il délaisse mes lèvres, me soutirant un grognement tandis que sa bouche continue sa découverte au niveau de mon cou. J'accroche doucement mes mains autour de sa nuque et je murmure son prénom alors qu'il me raconte une petite histoire.

- Je suis désolé, mais si nous continuons dans cette direction, je ne vais plus pouvoir m'arrêter… Chuchote-t-il au creux de mon oreille avant de se détacher de moi.

- D'accord. Soyons sages, Reita. Lui répondais-je avant de quitter sa voiture en n'oubliant pas de lui faire un signe de la main avant de rentrer dans mon appartement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je regarde autour de moi et je ne vois qu'un pauvre canapé décorant mon triste salon. C'est fini, je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, sans vie. Je marche dans mes pièces et je ne découvre qu'une table avec deux chaises, un lit, une armoire, une salle de bain possédant que le stricte nécessaire et un micro caché derrière un rideau mauve dans ma chambre. Enfin, dans cette pièce comportant un lit. Me couchant dans celui-ci, je repense à ce que je viens de faire. Je ne me reconnais plus, qui suis-je réellement ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre :** Into me, you beat me black and blue  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing :** Reita x Ruki …x…  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thèmes exploités : **Abandon – identité inconnue – séparation du milieu familial – amour – amitié – le désespoir - …  
**Disclaimer :** Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient de droit.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Cette fois-ci, j'ai été accompagné par la talentueuse Anna Tsuchiya dans son album « RULES ». Je suis désolée… Je pensais réellement boucler cet OS en deux parties et je me rends compte que j'ai surestimé la capacité de mon imagination. Je pense, non, je suis sûre que j'aurai besoin d'une troisième partie pour terminer. En espérant que la lecture soit agréable.

* * *

**I****nto me, you beat me black and blue**

**(PART 2)**

Mon songe prend fin. Des rideaux pourpres évitent au soleil de m'éblouir le visage dès le matin, alors que je me recouche sur le dos pour laisser mes yeux regarder le plafond recouvert d'étoiles. La nuit, j'ai le droit d'observer un ciel étoilé dans ma propre chambre. Bizarrement, lorsque Reita m'avait proposé de décorer tout mon appartement à ma plus belle image, j'ai eu énormément de difficultés à accepter son offre et l'idée de changer mes habitudes m'avait rendu fébrile. Et pourtant, à présent, je le remercie d'avoir bousculé ma routine. Je suis devenu quelqu'un de différent depuis que j'ai accepté d'entretenir une relation différente d'un serveur et d'un videur entre Reita et moi. Je me souviens encore de sa mine à la fois étonnée et réjouie quand je me suis résigné à oublier ce passé et à me consacrer entièrement aux sentiments que j'ai développés envers cet homme. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, j'aime l'entendre rire aux éclats, écouter sa voix grave me murmurer des mots doux au creux de l'oreille lorsque je m'endors dans ses bras, croiser son regard sombre dans le mien alors qu'il s'amuse à me détailler amoureusement, sentir ses mains habiles et son souffle chaud caresser tout mon corps en ébullition. En réalité, j'aime tout ce qu'il est. Il me fait me sentir bien. Néanmoins, je ne suis jamais loin d'une rechute dans ce monde où plus rien n'a d'importance, dans cet univers où il n'y a que Ruki et moi. En parlant de lui, je le vois de moins en moins dans mes rêves, dans mes pensées. Lorsque je me sens seul, ce n'est pas son visage que je vois, mais celui de Reita. Et tout ce manège me rassure.

Pied droit, pied gauche. Mes yeux s'habituent lentement à la clarté du jour tandis que l'entièreté de mon corps se soulève pour guider mes pas jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois sorti de ma chambre, j'admire la pièce centrale de mon appartement. A ma droite, je peux observer un salon en cuir brun avec une petite table basse en verre située à quelques centimètres de celui-ci et une télévision qui me sert plus de décoration que de distraction étant donné que je n'ai pas encore eu l'envie de m'écraser dans le canapé pour passer un bout de ma journée à regarder des programmes choisis exprès pour nous faire perdre notre temps. Derrière, les trois pans de mur sont peints en blanc. Couleur de la pureté. Par contre, à ma gauche, les murs sont noirs. Reita a longuement hésité avant de mettre en couleur les murs de la cuisine parce qu'il avait peur que le résultat sonne dans l'obscurité. Au fond de moi-même, les couleurs importaient peu. C'était la première fois que je me rendais compte qu'elles avaient toutes une signification différente, mais tout compte fait, j'ai trouvé que le noir était beau. Il cachait toutes les tâches, toutes les impuretés. Et après cette constatation, c'était tout bonnement une évidence que la cuisine soit peinte en noir tandis que les mobiliers sont en blanc. « Joli contraste » m'avait soufflé Reita après avoir terminé de donner une vie à mon habitat. Depuis lors, je perds toujours une bonne dizaine de minutes à admirer ce qu'est devenu mon appartement en moins d'une semaine. J'ai presque l'impression d'être à la mode.

Sous la douche, je ne pense à rien. J'abandonne la connexion qui me lie à la réalité pour me concentrer sur le voyage des gouttes chaudes sur mon corps nu. Aveuglé par mes cheveux collés sur mon visage rond, j'attrape lentement le bain douche et après avoir laissé le produit couler sur le gant de toilette au textile de bambou, je me mets à savonner mon corps pour ensuite, me rincer et me sécher avant d'enfiler ma tenue de travail. Devant le miroir, après avoir séché mes cheveux blonds, j'essaye un instant de comprendre ce que mon visage exprime silencieusement. J'ai beau ne pas sourire, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne suis pas heureux. Au fond de moi-même, je me demande pourquoi je n'arrive pas à exprimer ce que mon cœur ressent. Je soupire. Mes mains étalent un liquide sur mon visage avant de capturer un crayon et de tracer le contour de mes yeux. Satisfait du résultat que renvoie le miroir, je tire un bon coup sur ma cravate noire et d'une pression, une fine pellicule vient se coller à mon cou pour me donner une odeur de miel. C'est Reita qui m'a offert ce parfum en m'informant que tout en moi lui faisant penser à cette texture mielleuse.

Une fois prêt, j'enfile ma veste en cuir noir et je sors de l'appartement après l'avoir fermé à clef. Sur le chemin, je redeviens cet homme invisible, la tête baissée, les mains dans les poches, le regard sur mes pieds. Et pourtant, une fois que je pousse la porte vitrée du bar où je travaille chaque soir, cette peur d'être le centre d'attention s'envole. Je trouve les femmes en maillots de bain à paillettes en train de danser sur le podium tandis qu'une masse de loups affamés attendent le repas avec impatience. Ne prêtant pas plus d'attention aux personnes se trouvant dans la pièce, je me dirige d'un pas précipité vers les vestiaires du bar pour déposer mon sac et ma veste dans le casier métallique qui m'appartient depuis plusieurs mois. Je n'ai le temps que de refermer la porte de ma cachette, que je vois Reita arriver lui aussi pour ranger ses biens personnels. Une fois qu'il a passé l'encadrement de la porte, il a l'air surpris de me voir ici, mais efface vite son étonnement pour me lancer un regard tendre accompagné d'un sourire rassurant. Mes yeux le suit lors de son trajet jusqu'à son casier puis, je le vois revenir dans ma direction pour approcher son visage du mien. Fermant docilement les yeux, j'attends de ressentir cette douce chaleur toucher mes lèvres sèches. Une pression et me voilà appuyé contre le casier par un Reita qui semble très heureux d'être arrivé un peu en avance. Nos bouches se décollent, mais j'en veux plus alors, j'attrape sa nuque sous son regard interloqué et je rapproche mes lèvres des siennes pour lui rendre un baiser similaire au précédent. J'ai l'impression que notre baiser se transforme en petits bisous de plus en plus courts.

- Bonsoir… Tu m'as manqué cette nuit. Déclare Reita tout en collant son front contre le mien pour enfuir son regard sombre et pétillant dans le mien tandis que mes mains s'accrochent à sa veste noire de service.

- Toi aussi. Tu… Ca te dirait de passer à la maison ce soir… peut-être ? Demandais-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure en signe de nervosité, ce qui ne m'arrivait pas souvent. J'entends le rire de Reita résonner près de mes oreilles.

- Il n'y a pas de « peut-être » qui tienne. Je suis content que tu me proposes de venir chez toi… Je sais que tu n'as pas toujours facile à t'ouvrir à moi alors, tes moindres efforts, même s'ils sont minimes, me font horriblement plaisir. Souffle-t-il en laissant sa paume de main caresser mon visage un peu rougi par l'embarras.

Je le remercie doucement et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge, nous décidons de quitter le local pour commencer notre service. Un dernier regard au miroir et je me sens d'attaque pour servir de Mojito toute la soirée.

Caché derrière mon bar, je ne loupe pas une seule miette du spectacle que le patron offre tous les vendredis. En cette fin de semaine, les danseuses sont revêtues d'un costume qui fait traditionnellement fantasmer les hommes et elles ont le droit de descendre du podium pour s'aventurer dans la savane. Bien évidemment, ce petit bonus demande un surplus d'argent et le travail de Reita devient beaucoup plus ardu étant donné que la moitié des clients sont complètement hors service. Ce soir, les filles ont dû s'habiller en infirmière, en pompier, en institutrice et en policière. Rien de tel que pour énerver un peu plus les hommes. Néanmoins, le spectacle semble plaire et pour le moment, il n'y a pas encore eu d'affolement dans la troupe. D'ailleurs, certains hommes peuvent se montrer très sympathiques malgré les préjugés que j'ai longtemps tenus à leur égard. Par exemple, depuis trois soirs, un homme d'affaire vient se prostré au bar et semble apprécier ma compagnie puisqu'il ne cesse pas de papoter avec moi. Bien que je sois en service et que je ne suis pas là pour écouter les problèmes de l'être humain déchu, je ne peux m'opposer au fait que c'est dans mon devoir de bien accueillir le client et cela, même si celui-ci se permet de me raconter en détails sa vie privée. Au loin, je sais bien que Reita regarde d'un mauvais œil l'attitude de cet homme qui ne fait que boire des Vodkas tout en me parlant à la place d'admirer les danseuses autour de leur barre. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que rare sont ceux qui arrivent à détacher leur regard de ces corps plus que désirables.

- Dis p'tit bonhomme, tu m'as l'air bien jeune… Quel âge as-tu ? Me demande soudainement l'homme avachi sur le comptoir alors que je continue d'essuyer les verres pour ne pas dévoiler mon étonnement.

- Assez âgé pour travailler ici. Répondais-je sans sourciller devant lui alors que je l'entends rire à ma réponse censée.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Me questionna-t-il une seconde fois tout en buvant une gorge de son alcool transparent avant de déposer son verre sur le bar et d'appuyer nonchalamment sa tête sur son poignet.

- N'est-ce pas ce que vous faites déjà ? Déclarais-je d'un ton faussement ironique en évitant de m'énerver ou de lui montrer qu'il commence à m'agacer avec ses questions.

- Petit malin… Approche ! S'exclama-t-il alors que son haleine gorgée d'alcool me parvient aux narines puis, je peux entendre sa voix suave me murmurer une troisième demande. Est-ce que tu as un jumeau, cher monsieur le rigolo ?

J'ai à peine le temps de le relever mon regard vers le sien, qu'une main forte vient agripper l'épaule du client. Derrière, je peux apercevoir que Reita n'a pas loupé une seule miette de mon entrevue et la proximité que j'ai eue avec le client l'a réellement agacé puisqu'il a presque rugi sur celui-ci en lui demandant de s'éloigner du comptoir et de ne pas toucher aux travailleurs de la boite. D'un regard qui se veut sévère, l'homme déglutit difficilement tandis qu'il s'excuse lentement avant de se retourner une seconde fois vers moi. Son visage est inexpressif, sans l'ombre d'une seule émotion, mais brusquement, il se met à rigoler comme un fou. Derrière le bar, je tremble légèrement à son rire remplit de cruauté et il se met à marmonner qu'il est temps pour lui de partir rejoindre ses autres lapins. Ne comprenant pas un seul mot de ce qu'il bafouille, Reita le raccompagne à la sortie et une fois que la silhouette ne fut plus qu'un point au loin, le décoloré s'approche de moi en jetant quelques regards furtifs à droite et à gauche avant de me poser une question.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ce con ? Rugit Reita alors que ses phalanges s'écrasent autour de la bordure du bar tout en pointant son regard froid dans le mien. Sa voix exprime clairement qu'il est fâché et sa respiration s'est mise à accélérer à cause de ses pulsions de foutre une petite raclée à l'homme qui a osé s'approcher trop près de moi.

- Euh… Il m'a juste posé une question, ne t'inquiète pas. Essayais-je de le rassurer tout en lui adressant un regard qui calma directement sa respiration alors que ses yeux se perdirent sur la piste de danse pour vérifier s'il ne se tramait rien de spécial avant de se concentrer une seconde fois sur moi.

- Et c'était quoi cette question si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? Me demande-t-il en appuyant sur le mot « indiscret » qui lui arracha une moue contrariée de constater que je ne développais pas assez mes réponses.

- Quelque chose sur mon passé, mais ce n'est plus important, à présent. Je t'assure, oublie cette histoire, s'il te plait. Répondais-je en déposant le verre propre dans l'armoire en verre. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai des clients à servir. Rajoutais-je en lui tournant le dos alors que je pouvais très bien imaginer sa moue irritée de couper court à la discussion sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Quand je reviens à ma place avec une petite feuille déposée par un des serveurs de table, j'exécute silencieusement les commandes après avoir jeté un petit regard vers l'emplacement où devrait se trouver Reita, mais je ne le vois pas. Essayant de masquer mon inquiétude, je continue de préparer les cocktails et je les dépose sur un plateau rond en métal et siffla après le serveur aux cheveux châtains pour qu'il vienne chercher la commande terminée. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me scrute avec intérêt et sourit subitement. Arquant un sourcil incontrôlé à cause d'une boule de nerf qui s'enroule dans mon estomac, je tente de ne pas faire attention à ses yeux rieurs et me remet au travail quand j'entends le son grave de sa voix me déclarer quelque chose que je ne peux entendre à cause de la musique jouée par le DJ. Je le vois se rapprocher à une distance respectable entre nous et là, mes yeux se plissent tandis que je me concentre sur ses paroles.

- Un petit brun désire t'offrir un verre, mais il est trop timide pour venir au comptoir te demander ce que tu bois habituellement. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire taquin avant de repartir sur la piste, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de faire un pas que je l'agrippe à son bas avec une poigne puissante.

- Tu diras un petit blond que je ne suis pas intéressé par son verre et que s'il désire vraiment m'offrir quelque chose à boire, qu'il n'a qu'à venir lui-même. Mais de toute façon, je n'accepte pas ni les pourboires ni les invitations détournées. Merci Uruha !

Le dit Uruha s'arrête pour décrypter les traits de mon visage, mais se contente de hocher des épaules avant de reprendre en main son plateau remplit de verre pour reprendre la direction des tables isolées dans le fond de la pièce, un peu à l'abri de la foule. De mon côté, je soupire longuement et je ne peux contrôler un vague sourire de tomber sur mes lèvres. Pour une fois, je suis content que Reita n'ait pas vu cette scène sinon, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de me regarder avec les yeux inondés de questions et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer pour si peu avec lui. En parlant du loup, je remarque Reita en train de revenir de l'endroit où nous étions un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, où les cassiers sont empilés les uns aux autres. Il me jette un furtif regard désolé et se remet à sa place, en face de mon bar, les bras croisés et les yeux perdus dans la foule.

La soirée s'écoule lentement lorsque je pose mon regard sur l'horloge et qu'elle indique quatre heures et trente minutes sur le cadran. Silencieusement, je prie pour que le temps accélère sa durée même si je doute que les clients se décident à quitter le bar juste pour me faire plaisir. Au contraire, je vois une meute de loup entrer vivement dans le bar alors qu'ils rigolent à ne plus pouvoir s'en remettre. Comme d'habitude, ce genre de groupe va se faufiler dans le fond de la pièce, dans les coins tamisés et je soupçonne que les gars se font des trafique de drogues, mais au final, ça ne me regarde pas et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis alors je continue de préparer les commandes de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'au moment où le serveur de tout à l'heure revient avec son éternel sourire malicieux dans ma direction. S'appuyant une seconde fois au comptoir, il me tend le petit papier avec les commandes inscrites dessus et me tournant le dos, les bras collés contre la rambarde avant de continuer la discussion que nous avions entretenue tantôt.

- Le petit brun exige… hé oui ! Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là, je ne fais que répéter ce qu'il m'a dit. Donc, il exige que tu prennes à boire sinon, il se fera une joie de venir te voir au comptoir. Téméraire, le petit ! S'écrie-t-il en rigolant aux éclats devant ma mine déconfite.

- Bon, arrête de faire ta colombe et dis à cet « aimable » client que je n'ai pas peur de sa grandeur et qu'il peut venir au bar car de toute façon, ça ne changera rien à ma décision ! Et Uruha, par pitié, arrête de rire ! Déclarais-je, agacé par le comportement gamin du serveur châtain et par la fausse autorité du client qui se croit au pouvoir.

Ce n'est pas vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ce gars ? Il est très difficile de m'énerver, mais quand on insiste sans cesse alors que j'ai déjà décliné l'invitation, ça commence réellement à monter en moi, comme un volcan et dans des moments pareils, je n'arrive plus à me contenir. Quand j'étais gosse, les femmes avaient toujours du mal à me tenir en place quand j'explosais subitement et les autres enfants avaient peur de ce que j'étais. Il n'y avait que Ruki qui ne me repoussait pas et qui arrivait à me calmer. A présent, cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles crises à cause de mes pulsions et j'espère tenir le coup. Soupirant bruyamment, j'ose regarder au loin et je suis soulagé de ne pas voir Uruha débarquer au bar.

« Dance with Me » d'Anna Tsuchiya. Chanson très populaire ici depuis que le patron a compris l'entièreté des paroles. Cette chanteuse ose parler de sexe, d'alcool et cela, avec charme. Alors, un vendredi sur deux, le patron exige, comme le petit blond mal poli, au DJ de diffuser cette chanson et le pire, c'est que les clients ont l'air de fortement aimé les paroles provocantes de la chanteuse. J'aurai presque peur de connaître la chanson par cœur, mais je n'aime pas chanter alors, ça me rassure de ne pas avoir envie d'en siffler l'air. Cinq heures. Le bar ferme les portes dans trente minutes et bizarrement, une foule s'échappe du bar pour rentrer chez eux, à notre plus grand soulagement. Cette soirée est toujours la plus désastreuse de la soirée puisque les déchets s'entassent deux fois plus. Dans les toilettes, les nettoyeuses retrouvent toujours quelques préservatifs tandis que la propreté du bar laisse carrément à désirer, mais étant donné que je suis en congé demain, je ne suis pas de corvée à tout astiquer, ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Uruha qui tire déjà la gueule. Brusquement, je fais tomber mon éponge sur le sol et tente de la rattraper dans son envol, mais sans grand succès. Alors que je m'abaisse pour la reprendre en main, j'entends mon nom être chanté par une voix grave, enrouée par la cigarette. Relevant vite la tête pour ne pas faire attendre le client, je me redresse et là, c'est un trou noir qui se dresse devant moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois faire à l'instant même où mes prunelles sont enlacées dans les siennes. J'ai envie de pleurer, de crier, de m'enfuir, mais aussi de rire, de le prendre dans mes bras, de faire comme si nous nous étions quittés la veille. Il n'a pas changé. Ses yeux sont toujours couverts d'un voile fin volant au-dessus d'un amas de glace tandis que son visage raconte une vie compliquée, ce qui contraste avec son sourire espiègle qu'il ose me montrer, comprenant ma réaction. Mes yeux voyagent sur son corps et je le vois revêtu d'une veste en cuir noir, un top noir, un pantalon noir avec une chaîne en argent qui est reliée à sa ceinture, des bottes noires et quelques bijoux dont un collier et trois bagues. Il n'y a que ses cheveux qui ont changés. Maintenant, il n'est plus blond, il est brun.

- Ruki, tu veux qu'on rentre ens…

Reita se fige sur place quand il remarque mon état et jette un regard à mon interlocuteur avant d'ouvrir bêtement la bouche. Il semble aussi surpris que moi, mais lui, il ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi deux Ruki se retrouvent devant lui. En effet, mon double vient de se retourner pour le dévisager de la tête aux pieds avec une moue capricieuse au coin de sa bouche. Il se détourne de Reita et repose son regard tendre sur moi avant de poser la paume de sa main sur le comptoir pour se rapprocher un peu plus de moi.

- Alors Ruki, tu as perdu ta langue si bien pendue ? J'ai été très triste quand Uruha-chan m'a avoué que tu n'avais pas envie de boire le verre que je t'avais offert… Tu sais ce que ça fait la douleur, n'est-ce pas ? La souffrance d'être rejeté… Me divulgue-t-il tout en pointant son regard froid dans le mien. De suite, je ne supporte pas cette tension et je baisse les yeux pour ne pas le voir.

- Ruki ? C'est qui ce gars ?

- T'es aveugle ou t'es con ? Quoi que… Les deux sont fort probables. Je m'appelle Ruki et je suis le frère jumeau de Ruki. Enchanté, truc machin ! Déclare Ruki en se moquant ouvertement de Reita avec un timbre de voix qui se mélange à l'ironie et à la colère. Toute fois Reita ne relève pas les paroles de Ruki et se contente de s'approcher de moi.

- Allez Ruki, on rentre, d'accord ? J'ai préparé tes affaires et j'ai déjà mis enclenché le chauffage pour que tu n'ais pas froid dans la voiture. Me souffle Reita au creux de l'oreille tout en déposant ses mains sur mes hanches sous le regard furieux de mon frère qui se crispe subitement.

- _Pour que tu n'ais pas froid_. Oh… Manquerait plus que les petits papillons et l'arc-en-ciel, et j'me tire une balle dans la tête. Alors, Ruki, un verre ou le chauffage ?

Je suis totalement dans la merde. Je n'avais jamais pensé que ce jour allait arriver et que j'allais devoir choisir entre les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde. Autour de moi, je sens les bras de Reita se resserrer autour de sa prise alors que Ruki hésite entre lui sauter au cou ou contenir sa haine pour continuer de me regarder tendrement. Baissant aussitôt les yeux, j'approche faiblement mes doigts des deux mains de Reita et je me mets à casser l'étreinte qu'il a sur moi devant le regard fier de mon frère. Le décoloré me regarde d'un air blessé, mais tente de ne pas perdre la face devant Ruki en m'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres. J'ai les yeux fermés, mais je peux entendre le « Beurk » de Ruki résonner dans mes oreilles tandis que Reita me souffle de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Quand je le vois franchir la porte d'entrée sans un dernier regard dans ma direction, je me sens mal et dégueulasse d'avoir abandonné l'homme que j'aime au profit d'un inconnu, car oui, Ruki a beau être mon frère, on ne se connaît plus et le gars que j'ai en face de moi, ne ressemble en rien au petit garçon de mon enfance. Violemment, j'entends les paumes de ses mains s'écrasées sur le comptoir tandis qu'il se penche de plus en plus vers moi, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, je peux sentir son souffle chaud cogner contre ma bouche, mais je ne réagis pas. Je garde mon air désintéressé, ce qui le fait rire jaune.

- Bon, Ruki-chan, je suis impatient de te raconter toutes ces choses croustillantes qu'on partage entre frères et puis, il est temps pour nous d'ouvrir l'album photo de famille. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Me demande-t-il avec une pointe de sadisme dans la voix tout en restant aussi près de moi.

- Sortons les mouchoirs, ça va être à mourir de rire. Lui soufflais-je en retenant un sourire sarcastique qui ne lui plait pas puisqu'il se dégage de cette proximité pour me demander le suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre :** Into me, you beat me black and blue  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing :** Reita x Ruki …x…  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thèmes exploités : **Abandon – identité inconnue – séparation du milieu familial – amour – amitié – le désespoir - …  
**Disclaimer :** Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient de droit.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Dernière partie de la mini-fiction. Je me rends compte que je n'avais plus vraiment ce feeling de tristesse en moi lors de l'écriture de cette troisième partie, mais j'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaira et que la fin ne sera pas trop « … ». Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

**I****nto me, you beat me black and blue**

**(PART 3)**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête d'accepter de suivre Ruki. Je n'avais pas eu de mère qui me répétait sans cesse de ne pas suivre des inconnus, mais j'avais pourtant bel et bien déjà entendu la nourrice le dire. Et pourtant, je me retrouvais à marcher lentement derrière un type qui m'était complètement étranger. J'étais à la fois rongé par l'envie de sentir l'adrénaline montée en moi et à la fois peureux de découvrir que j'aurai dû rentrer avec Reita… Oh Reita… Je me sens si idiot de l'avoir abandonné alors que je lui avais promis qu'on passerait la fin de la soirée ensemble. Nous n'avons déjà pas beaucoup de moments intimes et la seule fois où je pouvais me jeter à bras ouverts dans les siens, je fuyais. Comme d'habitude.

- Frérot, t'es à la masse… Dépêches-toi ! S'exclame Ruki tout en me jetant une œillade malicieuse en m'ordonnant d'accélérer la cadence avant de se remettre à regarder devant lui ou sur le sol en macadam.

- Un peu plus de respect pour ton GRAND frère, frérot. Lui répondais-je en insistant sur le mot « grand », ce qui lui fit claquer la langue.

A mes souvenirs, Ruki n'avait jamais apprécié d'être le petit frère. Au contraire, il se comportait plus comme une personne possédant énormément de responsabilités sur le dos et rares étaient les fois où il ne piquait pas une crise parce qu'on lui rappelait qu'il était sorti en second du ventre de ma mère. Ruki a toujours été un petit garçon débrouillard, créatif, malicieux, mais très agressif quand on ne respectait pas ses ordres. D'ailleurs, après lui avoir répondu sèchement, il s'est mis à marmonner un « tais-toi ». Bref et toujours un ordre. Marchant toujours dans la même direction, une envie s'accroche à mon cœur et la vue de mon paquet de cigarettes dépassant de la poche de mon blouson noir me fit comprendre que je devais céder à cette tentation alors, après avoir chopé un tube de nicotine du paquet en carton, j'attrape minutieusement le briquet qui se trouve lui aussi dans l'enveloppe carrée. Plaçant la cigarette entre mes lèvres, ma main devant celle-ci, j'actionne d'un geste précis le briquet en faisant glisser mon pouce sur la roulette avant qu'une flamme intense s'échappe de l'avant. Elle ne tarde pas à brûler le tube maléfique et d'un tir, j'absorbe une bouffée d'air « pur » et recrache le briquet dans sa boite à trésor avant de recracher toute la fumée. M'arrêtant en même temps que l'homme devant moi, je lui lance un regard curieux avant de regarder la même chose que lui. La rivière. En effet, j'étais tellement enfui dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas fait attention aux paysages. Pour nous permettre d'atteindre l'étendue d'eau, il y a une longue descente jusqu'au bout d'un pont ainsi qu'un escalier à quelques mètres de moi pour pouvoir s'installer dans l'herbe, devant la rivière. Brusquement, je détourne mon regard du ciel bleu dansant avec les nuages pour regarder Ruki qui s'était avancé près de moi pour me demander de le suivre jusqu'en bas. Empruntant l'escalier, nous sommes vite dans l'herbe et le brun s'assoit sur le sol avant de raconter que la vue est belle. Intrigué, je ne comprends pas son geste, ses intentions, son envie de venir aussi loin pour seulement me parler de la vue. Il remarque mon silence et tapote sur le sol, m'incitant à prendre place à côté de lui. Une fois sur l'herbe, je laisse mon regard divaguer en face de moi. Une légère brise fait virevolter mes mèches blondes alors que je tire une énième fois sur ma cigarette. Arrivant au bout, je l'écrase sur le sol et la fout dans mon paquet de cigarettes pour ne pas polluer ce si bel endroit. Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Ruki. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il n'a toujours pas prononcé un moment, le visage toujours rivé sur l'eau bleue, mais remarquant mon regard insistant sur lui, il se met à sourire et là, je me sens réellement mal parce que j'ai l'impression de retourner dix ans en arrière. Sa grimace m'avait tellement manquée…

- Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que j'aime cet endroit. Commence-t-il en se remettant à regarder un point invisible loin devant lui. Quand on m'a donné l'autorisation de quitter le centre, je n'ai pas arrêté de te chercher. Partout, n'importe où. Tu n'étais que ma seule préoccupation alors, j'ai demandé à des gens que j'avais eu l'occasion de côtoyer durant mes années de « folie » s'ils pouvaient me rendre un petit service et quand je les ai revus avec l'adresse de ton travail, je crois que c'était la première fois depuis des lustres que je n'avais plus jamais été aussi heureux. Ca n'a pas été facile pour moi d'obtenir un billet de train ainsi qu'un logement étant donné que le centre m'avait foutu à la porte sans me donner rien d'autre que les vêtements que je porte actuellement et ma guitare, mais je m'en foutais parce qu'il n'y avait que toi dans ma tête. Alors quand je t'ai vu derrière le bar, j'ai été pris de folie. J'avais l'impression que tu étais resté le petit garçon d'avant et je n'ai pas résisté à vouloir te parler, te voir de plus près d'où mon invitation à prendre un verre, mais tu as refusé. Continue-t-il en me lançant un regard déçu, ce qui fit serrer le cœur.

- Ruki, écoute, je…

- Non, toi, écoute-moi.

Soudainement, je fus surpris par le ton qu'il employa envers moi. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus entendu parler aussi sérieusement et c'est à cet instant que je compris que ce n'était pas une conversation banale, comme avant. Non, cette fois-ci, c'était comme un règlement de compte.

- Si je suis venu dans cette ville, c'est pour t'emmener avec moi. Je te veux, Ruki. Je veux qu'on passe notre vie ensemble, qu'on joue comme avant, qu'on se parle de tout et de rien, qu'on redevienne ce que nous étions. Mais quand je t'ai vu avec ce type, il était clair que c'était trop tard, que tu es complètement amoureux de lui et ça… me tue. Avoua simplement le brun après avoir mesuré l'impact de ses paroles.

Au fond de moi-même, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Suis-je fou de sentir un double sens à ses paroles ? Pourquoi ses révélations me font-elles si mal ? Pourquoi la culpabilité ronge-t-elle mon être ?

- Je t'ai horriblement haï, mais je t'ai tant aimé aussi. Tu étais et es cette personne qui fait battre mon cœur et je sais que nous sommes liés, toi et moi. Alors, s'il te plait, ne me repousse pas comme tu l'as déjà fait. Je ne sais pas si je survivrai sans toi… Ruki… Murmura-t-il d'une voix chevrotante alors que ses mains agrippaient des brindilles d'herbes avant de les arracher sauvagement.

- Que veux-tu de moi ? Soufflais-je avant d'entendre le bruit du cuir se jouer autour du corps du brun.

Lentement, je sens deux bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou et je pus sentir le parfum doux de Ruki s'infiltra à travers mes narines. Perturbé, je ne sais pas si je dois poser ma main sur son dos ou si je dois simplement le repousser, comme… avant ? Fermant brusquement les yeux, je divague ma menotte vers son corps et celle-ci se pose sur son dos. Doucement, elle navigue de bas en haut avant de s'agripper à son épaule et d'être accompagnée par ma seconde main qui s'attacha à la deuxième épaule de Ruki. Je le sens frémir sous mon étreinte et son souffle résonne dans ma tête. Lui aussi, il me sert fébrilement contre son corps, sachant pertinemment bien qu'il ait perdu la bataille depuis le début, mais il reste accroché à moi comme si j'étais sa dernière bouée. Le vent siffle dans nos cheveux et me donne envie de pleurer. Depuis quand ma vie est-elle devenue si compliquée ? Depuis quand ne vivais-je plus pour ce frère qui m'avait si longtemps paru si lointain alors qu'aujourd'hui, je le tenais dans mes frêle bras ?

Absorbé par mes questions sans réponses, je le sens calmement bouger dans mon étreinte avant de tourner son visage réfugié dans mon cou pour laisser ses lèvres caresser la peau de celui-ci. Frémissant de stupeur, je le sens accentuer ses baisers tout en remontant le long de ma mâchoire. Toisant mes yeux dans les siens, je peux lire son message, sa seule demande, sa douce envie. Fermant les paupières pour ne pas voir la réalité en face, j'attends qu'il s'approche de moi avant de sentir ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Un doux et simple contact, mais qui représente certainement plus pour lui que pour moi. Durant cet échange, je sens sa main froide se cacher dans ma nuque chaude pour me faire avancer vers lui alors qu'il dévore ma bouche. Première et dernière fois.

- Merci… Susurra-t-il avant d'abandonner complètement notre baiser ainsi que notre étreinte pour se remettre sur les pieds et me tendre sa main tremblante.

Son regard desséché ne m'adresse pas un seul regard tandis que son corps me semble si seul, si abandonné. Son baiser m'a semblé remplit d'amertume, de mélancolie et d'amour, mais je ne peux pas…

- Tu es et resteras mon frère. Je suis désolé… Déclarais-je dans un unique souffle avant de lui tourner définitivement le dos.

Malgré l'absence de son corps devant moi, je peux l'entendre pleurer silencieusement, sentir son regard admirer violemment mon dos, voir cette lueur d'achèvement dans ses yeux océans. Mes dents mordillent ma lèvre inférieure alors que je lutte contre cette envie de pleurer. Oui, je me sens mal de le laisser en plan, de ne pas pouvoir l'aider alors qu'il est venu jusqu'à moi. Ma moitié, la deuxième partie de mon être. Suis-je un être horrible de préférer rentrer dans ce cocon si accueillant qui m'attend chez moi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas ressentir les mêmes sentiments que les siens ? Pourquoi est-ce si dur de tourner le dos à une personne qu'on aime ?

- Ruki, je t'aime…

Un murmure, mais j'ai pu l'entendre. Un déchirement dans le cœur, mais j'ai pu le voir. Alors, je cours, je dévale le long trajet et je fais abstraction de tout ce qu'il se déroule autour de moi pour ne pas être tenté de faire demi-tour pour le prendre dans mes bras, comme avant. Arrivé au petit carrefour qui me semble si familier, je vois le lieu de mon travail ainsi que le chemin que j'arpente toujours avec Reita, main dans la main. Reprenant mon souffle, les mains déposées sur les genoux, le dos courbé, je ferme les yeux et me repasse la bobine de film qu'est ma vie. Non, je ne peux pas abandonner l'être que j'aime au profit de ma culpabilité. Egoïste, le suis-je ?

Marchant le long du trottoir, je tourne à droite et affronte d'un regard peu sûr le bâtiment de mon logement. Je ne sais pas si Reita guette mon arrivée par la fenêtre, mais j'espère simplement qu'il n'est pas rentré chez lui. J'ai besoin de sa présence pour me rassurer, pour me conter ô combien il m'aime et que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur. Montant les escaliers, je fais souvent des pauses pour intimement, retarder le moment de l'affrontement. Mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je ne peux plus fuir toute mon existence. Il y a un temps où nous devons sortir de ce rêve sans fin pour affronter la dure réalité. Sous cette pensée, je me remets en route et une fois devant la porte de mon appartement, je capture doucement entre mes doigts l'anneau où est attachée ma clef. La présentant à la serrure, je l'insère à l'intérieur de celle-ci et ouvre subitement la porte. Mes chaussures retirées, ma veste jetée sur le sol, je laisse mon regard se porter dans mon salon. Reita n'est pas là. Alors, mon regard se pose sur la porte de la chambre et une fois que ma main fut sur la poignée, je l'abaissais prudemment avant d'admirer le corps de mon amant enfui sous les couvertures bordeaux. Son corps se soulevait lentement, il devait être endormi en attendant mon retour. Soupirant de soulagement, j'ôte rapidement, mais silencieusement mes vêtements avant de le rejoindre pour délicatement me coller contre son dos chaud. Faisant passer mes mains froides dues à mon contact avec l'extérieur sur son torse, je le sens sursauter faiblement avant de prononcer mon prénom.

- Oui, c'est moi… Rendors-toi. Lui susurrais-je au creux de l'oreille alors que j'aperçut sa moue endormie essayant de combattre le sommeil pour me répondre.

Face à ma déclaration, il m'offre un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers moi, toujours les paupières closes, pour me prendre dans ses bras musclés. Contre lui, je me sens bien et tout de suite, ça me rassure. Je sais que j'ai fais le bon choix. Oui, parce que j'aime Reita et que rien ni personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. C'est grâce à lui et à son tempérament que je suis devenu celui que je suis maintenant. Contre toute attente, je sens sa main caresser lentement mes cheveux alors qu'il a toujours les yeux fermés. D'ailleurs, je peux voir ses mains s'approcher de ma tête et d'un baiser offert sur le front, il se rendort, le sourire aux lèvres. Je reste longuement à le détailler, à imaginer à quoi il pense pour me sourire d'une façon si naturelle et si pure. Néanmoins, je ne peux résister à l'envie de m'endormir, moi aussi. Cette journée fut longue… trop longue.

Fatigue. Réveil. Mon corps est seul dans ce grand lit. Mes yeux essayent de s'habituer à la clarté du mat… non, de la journée puisqu'un coup d'œil sur le réveil électronique m'indique qu'il est déjà une heure de l'après-midi. Un soupire s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres alors que je me pose sur le dos pour affronter le plafond blanc de ma chambre tout en écoutant le bruit d'eau qui éclabousse certainement le corps nu de mon amant. Doucement, je m'assois sur le lit en tailleur et passe fébrilement ma main dans mes cheveux tout en admirant mon visage dans le miroir en face du lit. Idée de Reita, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi cet emplacement. Soit, je me lève péniblement du lit et me dirige vers la commode où j'attrape un simple jean ainsi qu'une chemise noire avec le col relevé pour ensuite, m'enfuir de la chambre pour atteindre la salle de bain où je me brosse les dents tandis que mon décoloré est toujours en train de se prélasser sous l'eau. Recrachant le mélange d'eau et de dentifrice dans l'évier, j'entends le jet d'eau s'éteindre pour ensuite, intercepter un torse finement musclé et appétissant dans le reflet du miroir. En effet, Reita vient de sortir de la douche, un essuie autour de sa taille, les cheveux lisses et le regard un peu surpris de me voir déjà debout. Il est vrai que d'habitude, j'opte pour la grasse « après-midi », mais aujourd'hui, je me sens prêt à lui parler, à tout lui raconter. Alors, quand je le sens s'approcher de moi pour déposer sa tête sur mon épaule et coller son torse nu et faiblement mouillé contre mon dos, je ne peux que sourire. Sa bouche s'approche de ma joue et il me dépose un chaste baiser sur celle-ci avant de me murmurer un « bonjour » d'une voix douce. Je lui réponds en lui faisant face pour attraper ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Nos deux torses se cognent tandis que son corps seulement caché d'une serviette se plaque contre le mien, revêtu d'un simple boxer. Alors qu'il embrasse vivement ma bouche, je sens une chaleur se diriger vers mon bas-ventre tandis qu'il accompagne ses baisers de frottement de bassin contre le mien. Fragile à ce genre d'attention, une petite plainte de plaisir s'arrache de ma gorge et je le sens sourire dans notre échange. Lentement, il coupe notre baiser et laisse son regard sombre vagabonder dans le mien. Lui offrant un timide sourire, un rire résonne près de moi avant de sentir une faible pression sur mon épaule, une douce chaleur.

Sous la douche, je me sens bien, serein et peu craintif, mais une fois que je suis dehors, que j'enfile mes vêtements et que j'applique un peu de maquillage sur mon visage, je me rends compte que je ne peux plus reculer. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aura plus de mensonge, plus de vie cachée car je veux réellement avancer avec cet homme. Alors, quand j'empoigne la poignée et que je tombe sur un adorable amant qui cuisine des crêpes à la façon « Reita », je ne peux que sourire. Il est si attentionné… Un grondement dans mon ventre me réveille et d'un pas rapide, je me retrouve contre le dos de mon amant qui ne délaisse pas des yeux sa préparation, mais étant d'une humeur un peu taquine, je presse mon membre contre son fessier et là, il réagit immédiatement d'un sursaut en se justifiant avec un « Hé ! » qui me fait rire sadiquement parce que je sais qu'il se retient depuis un moment de me faire l'amour. N'étant pas vraiment prêt à aller plus loin à cause de cette vie que j'ai longtemps refoulée, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de me laisser aller à ses caresses, mais je suis prêt. Horriblement prêt.

Assis à la table, j'attends qu'il apporte mon assiette et une fois que celle-ci fut devant moi, je patiente un peu et quand Reita s'installe enfin à côté de moi, je m'attaque directement à la nourriture sous son regard enfantin. Je ne fais qu'une bouchée des deux crêpes à la cassonade et buvant la tasse de café que mon homme a eu la gentillesse de préparer parce qu'il sait bien que je ne suis pas très bavard le matin, je bois une petite gorgée puis, re-dépose la tasse chaude sur la table et lance un petit regard à ma droite pour constater que Reita a les coudes posés sur la table, attendant que je parle.

- Bon… On a des choses à se dire, non ? Commençais-je alors qu'il sourit faiblement avant de boire une gorgée de son jus d'orange après avoir hoché de la tête. Ma mère a mis au monde deux petits garçons et sur une idée farfelue, elle a décidée de les appeler par le même prénom. En plus d'être jumeau, ils s'appelaient tous les deux « Ruki ». Chanceux, d'après elle… Malheureusement, elle abandonna le combat contre son cancer après quelques mois et n'ayant plus de famille du côté maternel, les deux bébés ont été envoyés dans un orphelinat, attendant patiemment qu'une famille daigne poser son regard sur eux, mais adopter des jumeaux, ce n'est pas tâche aisée et il n'était pas question que les deux enfants se séparent. Ah les pauvres… Ils étaient loin de se douter que les adultes feraient n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser d'eux. Alors, un jour, le plus vieux fut emmené dans une camionnette sans explication et il atterrit dans une ville reculée à la campagne, dans une famille, mais sans son frère. Au début, c'était dur de vivre sans lui car il avait l'impression de ne pas être entier. Il déprimait sans cesse, ne se fit pas d'amis dans son enfance ni dans son adolescence et abandonna l'idée de vivre. Le jour de ses dix-huit ans, il claqua la porte de son foyer et s'enfuit dans une ville où il était certain qu'on ne le retrouve plus. Il trouva un boulot confortable et fit la rencontre d'un homme qui changea sa vie, tout en l'aidant à oublier cette moitié perdue dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. La suite, tu l'as connais…

Un silence résonne dans la pièce alors que je reprends une gorgée de café pour abreuver ma gorge si sèche. Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas facile de tout avaler pour Reita, qu'il résiste à la tentation de me poser d'autres questions, principalement ma relation avec mon frère jumeau, mais il se retient et se contente de passer sa main dans mes cheveux avant de me souffler un « merci, merci de m'avoir parlé ». Soulagé, oui je le suis, mais quelque chose m'ennuie. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à reprendre le cours de ma vie en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé entre Ruki et moi.

- J'ai une requête…

- Je t'écoute.

- J'aimerai aider Ruki à s'intégrer dans cette société, à lui trouver un boulot pour qu'il change vie. Il n'a rien et je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'abandonner une seconde fois… Soufflais-je ému par tant d'événements en seulement un jour. A mes côtés, je peux entendre Reita réfléchir puisqu'il se met à faire un long « hum » de sa voix grave avant de se concentrer sur ma mine inquiète de sa réponse.

- D'accord. Pour le travail, je peux m'arranger avec Kai. Il a justement besoin d'un rigolo pour son restaurant alors je pourrais…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je me jette à son cou pour l'embrasser violemment. Il se retient rapidement au coin de la table pour ne pas tomber en arrière pour maintenir son équilibre sur le tabouret avant de poser sa main gauche dans mon dos tandis que celle de droite s'appuie sur ma nuque pour accentuer notre baiser. Il laisse sa main errante descendre lentement dans le bas de mon dos, puis il la remonte par-dessous ma chemise noire pour longer le long de mon dos. Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer alors qu'il entreprend de m'attirer un peu plus vers lui, entre ses cuisses pour que nos deux corps soient collés l'un à l'autre. Je peux entendre sa respiration variée au fil des secondes qui s'écoulent car faussement involontairement, j'ai laissé ma main droite caresser sa cuisse pour la faire naviguer sur le jeans de Reita, le faisant doucement frémir quand celle-ci s'approche dangereusement de son entrejambe. Alors qu'il s'apprête à défaire lentement les boutons de ma chemise, je me rappelle que je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser aller maintenant alors que mon frère se balade dans la nature, sans logement ni argent.

- Rei… Attends… je…

- Hein ? Quoi ? Je m'y prends mal ? Demande-t-il d'une voix inquiète et avec un regard légèrement embué par le plaisir qui commençait à s'évaporer dans son corps.

- Je ne peux pas… pas maintenant parce que je dois retrouver Ruki. Déclarais-je tout en relâchant l'emprise que j'exerçais autour de sa nuque par ma main gauche pour m'éloigner de lui, évitant soigneusement de voir son regard déçu.

- Ah, c'est vrai… d'abord le gnome, mais… je pourrai avoir ma surprise ce soir ? Me questionne-t-il d'une voix timide alors qu'il m'avait répondu amèrement quelques secondes plus tôt.

Lui offrant un petit sourire, je m'approche une dernière fois de lui pour lui voler un chaste baiser et pour lui souffler un « oui » au creux de l'oreille en descendant mon index le long de son torse, tombant langoureusement sur son sexe caché par son pantalon. Je croise son regard pétillant et ses joues maquillées de gêne avant de l'abandonner à son triste sort pour attraper mon portable déposé sur le meuble du salon. Tapotant nerveusement le numéro de téléphone de mon frère, j'attends alors qu'une série de bip résonne frénétiquement. De suite, je perçois sa voix râpeuse et une petite grimace joyeuse décore mes lèvres.

- Ruki ? C'est moi… Ruki. L'informais-je, me sentant un peu idiot sur le coup parce que j'ai eu presque l'impression de me parler à moi-même. Derrière mon dos, je peux entendre le rire de mon amant alors que celui-ci se met à laver la vaisselle.

- Ouais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème que « Super Ruki » doit régler ? Demande-t-il d'une voix faussement ironique alors qu'au bout du fil, j'écoute les bruits extérieurs c'est-à-dire le cri des enfants et celui des parents, certainement.

- Un ami m'a proposé un job et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi… Il est d'accord pour te rencontrer si tu es intéressé par l'offre. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est pour le métier de serveur dans un restaurant familial. Ca te branche ? T'es au parc, là ? Le questionnais-je alors que le cri perçant d'un enfant résonnait de plus en plus fort dans le combiné du téléphone.

- Ouais… Je me promenais… Et sinon, c'est à quelle heure ton « truc » ? Riposte-t-il pour changer de sujet, ne voulant sûrement pas m'avouer qu'il avait passé plus de la moitié de sa soirée là-bas.

- Maintenant, tout de suite. On se retrouve au parc ?

- _Okay baby, I will wait you_. Me lance-t-il en anglais avec son accent à la nippone qui me fait bien rire, mais je camoufle celui-ci pour ne pas le vexer alors que je raccroche.

Agrippant ma veste et mon sac en bandoulière, je préviens Reita que je sors et dehors, je cherche dans mes poches mon paquet de cigarette pour en choper une, ainsi que mon portefeuille pour attraper la petite carte que Kai m'avait offert lors de ma deuxième venue à son restaurant avec son adresse inscrite en lettres de couleur émeraude. Jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je me mets en route et descendant toute l'allée pour ensuite, tourner à gauche et me retrouver dans le centre-ville. Après une dizaine de minutes, j'aperçois le parc et en crispant mes yeux, j'entrevois une silhouette qui m'est familière. Plus j'avance, plus les traits sont précis et plus je peux admirer mon frère qui a tourné le visage du côté opposé de ma venue. Il est revêtu d'un pantalon en jeans foncé ainsi qu'une veste… rose ? Ses vêtements actuels contrastent horriblement avec ceux d'hier, en tout cas, mais ça, je ne compte pas lui dire sinon, il serait capable de se vexer. Petite nature, va. Arrivé devant lui, je tapote sur son épaule et je laisse mon regard naviguer sur son visage parce que je sais que lui aussi, il me dévisage. Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas mon bonnet ? En tout cas, il ne proclame rien et me suit lors de ma marche jusqu'au métro où je paye au guichet pour deux tickets vers la ville suivante. Les deux papiers en main, nous ne devons pas attendre longtemps avant qu'un transport arrive et de suite nous grimpons à l'intérieur de celui-ci pour ensuite, nous installer face à face. Le trajet se fait toujours en silence et quand je vois le nom de la ville inscrite sur le panneau d'indication, je fais signe à Ruki de se lever pour sortir du métro et monter les marches sales des escaliers. A l'extérieur, je peux reconnaître tous les coins de la citée et je me retourne vers mon frère pour m'assurer qu'il ne m'a pas fait faux bond.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'étais pas parti.

- T'aurais voulu que je m'évapore par la plaque d'égout, peut-être ? Demande-t-il suivi d'un ricanement qui m'atteste qu'il est bel et bien de mauvaise humeur depuis l'incident de la veille le long du fleuve.

Ne ripostant pas, je le conduis jusqu'au restaurant et une fois devant, je pousse la porte du bâtiment pour autoriser mes narines à renifler l'odeur de nouilles et du poulet qui rode dans la pièce. Un fi sourire étire mes lèvres alors que je regarde discrètement Ruki qui semble apprécier lui aussi cette saveur. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vois Kai arriver avec son éternel sourire, mais il se stoppe net quand il aperçoit la personne derrière moi. Il se frotte vigoureusement les yeux avant de cligner plusieurs fois, mais rien n'y fait, il ne se remet toujours pas du choc.

- Tu ne rêves pas, Kai. Il y a bel et bien deux Ruki devant toi ! Commençais-je avec un sourire amusé au bord des lèvres parce que j'avais toujours aimé qu'on nous confonde, ce qui n'était pas le cas de mon frère. Je te présente, Ruki, mon frère jumeau. Il est venu pour le poste de serveur. C'est toujours possible ? Continuais-je en insistant sur le prénom de celui-ci, espérant qu'il ne se trompe pas en pensant que je m'étais moi-même égaré dans les noms.

- Ah… Oui, pas de soucis ! Déclare-t-il toujours un peu déboussolé. Puis, je remarque que son visage change d'expression et que celui-ci devient plus doux après avoir tendu sa poigne à Ruki qui lui rendit rapidement. Enchanté, je m'appelle Kai et je suis le patron de ce restaurant. J'espère que nous allons faire du bon travail ensemble !

Ruki ne répond rien, mais je peux sentir qu'il est légèrement embarrassé par cette soudaine attention provenant de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je m'excuse auprès d'eux et demande à Kai si mon frère ne peut pas commencer dés aujourd'hui parce que je ne peux pas trop tarder. Celui-ci me répond qu'il s'occupe de tout et que si ça ne dérange pas Ruki, qu'il le reconduira aussi. Il argumente ses propos d'un clin d'œil envers mon frère qui se crispe encore plus. Me retenant de rire, je pousse une seconde fois la porte du restaurant et prie pour que le brun ne saoule pas trop vite mon frère. Celui-ci n'a jamais eu le loisir de côtoyer une personne aussi… dynamique que Kai alors j'espère que tout se passera bien.

A présent, ma mission est terminée. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre à part soutenir mon frère et le confier dans les mains du cuisiner. Je sais qu'avec lui, il sera bien. D'ailleurs, je suis persuadé que Ruki ne restera pas longtemps insensible au charme de Kai car il est clair que celui-ci dévorait mon jumeau des yeux. En fait, ça ne m'étonne presque pas. Dès ma première venue au restaurant, le cuisiner avait semblé intéressé par moi, mais je pense que mon amant avait déjà mis les « points sur les i » avec lui. Sur cette pensée, je tourne le dos et je m'enfonce une nouvelle fois dans les transports publics pour repartir chez moi, dans ce lieu où une personne m'attend, où je suis aimé. Ma vie a changé, j'ai changé. Je me suis transformé d'une âme en un corps qui marche et vit librement. Maintenant, je ne m'appelle plus « l'ombre », je m'appelle Ruki et mon cœur est roué de coup par cet être qu'on appelle Reita.


End file.
